Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog
by Dark Deception
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Back with another chapter. Expect hiatus on it. No flames! P.S. rated Kplus for mild launguage.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I and II or Sonic the Hedgehog. I own myself.

(Sora walked up the stage, turned on his CD player, and set the music to the Kingdom Hearts theme song.)

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say:_

"_Please, oh baby don't go"_

_Simple and clean is the way that_

_You make me feel tonight,_

_It's hard to-_

(Sonic interrupts the music and turned on the main theme song for Shadow the Hedgehog.)

_I see no, hear no evil_

_Black writings on the wall_

_Unleashed a million base here_

_And one-by-one they-_

(Sora attacked Sonic and continued Simple and clean)

_The daily things,_

_That keeps us all busy,_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me_

_And-_

(Shadow shoves Sora and continued his theme song)

_Do you remember me?_

_Capture you or set you free_

_I am all, I am all of-_

(Sora bashes it and continued the KH theme song)

_Hold me,_

_Whatever lies beyond_

_This morning,_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warning,_

_The future doesn't scare_

_Me at all, nothing's like-_

(Shadow bombs it with a bazooka, took out his keyblade, and faced of against Sora)

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Meets**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

The first chapter is up now so review, and don't start flaming it because the chapter is similar to the opening title to Jimmy Timmy power hour OK? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Never own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts or the title: The hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy.

Kingdom hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 1:

Eggman's deal with Organization XIII

In The world that never was, Organization XIII's revival of Roxas Brought the following members back from the darkness:

#1: Xemnas

#3: Xaldin

#4: Vexen

#8: Axle

#9: Demyx

and #12: Larxene

When they where risen back from the dead, Larxene whined about Demyx and his whiny jabber about not being a good fighter.

"Demyx! How come you get to be in this stupid castle when i had to be in Castle Oblivion!"

"Well i told you not to be near Roxas so i told Xemnas to place you at that place to fight Sora!" Demyx roared out.

"Oh, now i get."

After that, the 6 found a robot and a scientist laying on the alter of naught.

"OW! Dangit that blue hero of the spear! if i ever see that hedgehog one more time without anyone to help me, I WILL..."

The robot silenced him and said "If we should ask those guys and the girl in black coats for help we could... what the duce?"

They look up and saw the black hodded people the robot said and it said "Uh, hi?"

Xemnas stared at the scientist and the robot and asked "Will you state your name please?"

"I'm Dr. Ivo Robotnik or 'Eggman' to that pesky blue hedgehog and those merry idiots!" the scientist said.

"I am Metal Sonic the metal overlord, and maker of the bestseller: The hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy" the robot said.

Xaldin asked in unison "A robot and a evil genuis?"

Axle told the other 5 "I think that's the 2 where looking for! Got it memorized?"

Larxene looked at the torn page of Vexen's instruction booklet for the 2003 SEGA game: Sonic Heroes and piped "Hey Axle, your right about them, but who is he being upset about?"

Eggman felt upset what she said

"Uh Eggy? Do you recall the name: Sonic the Hedgehog?" Larxene piped again

Suddenly, Eggman went into an uprage "rrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Wow!" Vexen meeped

Larxene mermered "I think he's heared of him."

"I hate that HEDGEHOG!" Eggman screamed as he is covered in darkness

"And do you know that swordsman named Alexander?" Metal Sonic asked.

Xaldin and Axle cried out "Are you serious?"

After that, Xemnas said to Eggman "I think we can use you to turn Sonic the Hedgehog into a nobody?"

Eggman and Metal Sonic Laughed senisterly to know that their going to make a deal with Organization XIII.

"What's in it for us?" The 2 said in unison

"We will make you one of us." Xemnas said.

Eggman smiled evilishly and said "Yes, we accept."

This won't end well... not at all!

TBC

I hope you like it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Never own Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts.

Kingdom Hearts meet Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 2:

A message from Mickey Mouse.

Where we first left off Sora and Riku, They got a message from the king. Sora reads it:

Dear Sora

I figured something out why the nobodies have return 3 years ago.

A scientist named Ivo Robotnik(Eggman) and his robot fell on the repaired castle, and they made a deal with Xemnas!

So i figured that you must head to Station Square to join up with Sonic and his friends

to stop the threats at those worlds you never seen before, and silence the battle for good!

Good Luck,

Mickey Mouse

P.S. Don't forget to also see Sonic and Amy's wedding in 3 days.

So Donald and Goofy will come to pick you and Riku up in 2 days.v

Sora got crosseied the moment he read the P.S. and meeped "A wedding?"

Kairi cheered like a giddy school girl and said "YAY! A wedding!"

Riku fainted. Nuff Said.

2 Days later, Donald and Goofy Arived with the gummi ship and picked up our trio.

"Hi Sora! get ready tomorow for the wedding!"

"I know Donald..." Sora moaned "Can i just (YAWN!) get some more sleep?"

"Uh, Sora were in a tight schedual so it has to wait till we get to Station Square. There is a hotel man, and the rooms are AWSOME!'

yelled Goffy in a Napolian Dynamite dialoug.

"What happened to you, Goofy?" Riku asked

"I felt that uh... never mind..." Goffy moaned

Sora suddenly said "Ok. Can we go n..." and passed out

"Come on Goofy! take us their!" cheered Kairi

and the heroes went to Station Square to see the wedding, just so you know.

TBC

A/N: This is short but for all the Sonic fans out their, please don't flame me and review. XD.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except me.

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 3:

A not-so-safe landing

When Sora, Riku, Kiari, Donald and Goofy Heads straight to Station Square, unsuspected lasers are blasting the gummi ship.

"What was that?" Sora Yelled when he woke up.

"We're being attacked!" Donald cried out.

Goofy activated the ship's gun turrets and yelled "Take evasive action!!"

The ship's gun turrets tries to find the enemy, but they didn't seen any ships firing them.

"That's weird? It said we're being attacked out of nowhere." Goofy recalled.

"That's impossible!" Riku commented "There could be something attacking us?" Sora then saw two mechs with lasers.

"Look out!" Sora yelled as the mechs Blasted the engine to bits.

"Hold on!!" Goofy cried as they embraced for impact.

At Station Square however, Alex Denny was watching Japanese television at his headquarters when Sora's gummi ship crashed through his window.

"Aw! You stupid Heartless! I'm so going to… huh?" Alex opened the cockpit to see Sora and his friends.

"Uh, hi?" Riku Asked.

TBC

A/N: You where thinking that when the ship crashed through the window was like the car that Peter and Bryan drove through the window of their temporary house since the robber is looking for Chris Gryffin. That was a homage to Family guy. Read and Review. No flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except me.

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 4:

A fullmetal alchemist's visit

5 minutes later, Alex, Sora, Riku, Kiari, Donald and Goofy went to the Emerald Coast to find the Chaos Emeralds.

"The what?" Sora asked

"We are looking for the Chaos Emeralds to create the Chaos Ring" Alex answered.

"When will the wedding start?" Kiari spoke cheerfully.

"About 12:00 midnight tomorrow" Alex said in unison.

When they found the Emeralds, two figures came. One was a boy whose soul is in a living suit of armor, and the other who's arm and leg was made of automail.

"Who are you?" Goofy and Donald said.

"I am Edward Elric and this is my younger, Alphons Elric." The boy said "But PLEASE do not call me a shorty!"

Alphons walked over to Sora and the gang and said "You have to forgive my brother. He hates it when someone calls him anything that is 'small'".

"So, what are you doing in Station Square?" Alex asked.

"We're researching the material components for the Chaos Ring." Edward said.

"So when is it going to be done?" Riku asked.

"In the next chapter" Alex said.

TBC

A/N: Ed and Al came from the FMA world called: The alchemist's path. Read and Review. NO FLAMES!


	6. Chapter 6

**DD: So, I wonder why a FMA fan wants the Eelric brothers to find the philosopher's stone rather than let the story flow?**

**Sora: I don't know. **

**DD: I guess we can't have that…**

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except me!

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 5:

Of Philosopher Stones and Chaos Rings

When Edward is drawing a Transmutation Circle, Alex told Sora and his friends about his journey.

"Since I was trapped in Station Square, I ventured off with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to stop Dr. Eggman from taking over Mobius. And now, I feared that something in about to unleash Apocalypse upon the planet." Alex told.

"Well, I guess that makes sense" Goofy said.

Edward got done and he said"OK. Now where is a ring that can be transmutated with the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I have it right here!" Alex yelled after throwing a ring at Edward. After he sat down, Alex felt that he sat on a rock.

"Uh, who left this rock here?" He said when Alphonse realized it's the Philosopher Stone.

"Yo brother! Alex found it!" Al cheered as Ed realized that Alex found the stone. "What? Did he?" he said, surprised.

"Let me guess. You need the Philosopher stone to resurrect your mother?" Alex said dully.

Edward yelled out "Well duh!"

Riku thought "I can't believe that I went with Sora."

4 Hours later…

11:40 P.M.

Ed and Al Finished the Chaos Ring and Alex looked at the watch, only to find out that there is only 20 minutes until the wedding starts.

"Crap! Come on guys! We need to hurry!" Alex yelled.

And Alex and the gang sped off to the Emerald Church.

TBC…

A/N: I hope that the FMA fan who read chapter 5 likes this, because Ed and Al won't be in the fanfiction until later. And for fans of Dethklok or the show: Metalocalypse, Dethklok will be in this Fanfiction next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**DD: That was some party back at 1/1/07!**

**Toki: Yeah!**

**William: You said it.**

**Pickles: …**

**DD: Hey Pickles, What's wrong?**

**Pickles: I've think I got a hangover…**

**DD: Ouch. Okay.**

**Toki: Can you just start the chapter already?**

**DD: Okay.**

Disclaimer: Like I said, I do not own anything! Not ever Metalocalypse!

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 6

The metal hits the fan

"Uh Alex?" Sora said

"What?" Alex asked when Sora asked "Did you forget that the wedding start 12:00 Tomorrow?"

Alex stopped and yelled "That is what I'm worried about! I have to meet up with Dethklok at the industrial district."

When they got to the industrial district, Dethklok are standing by the pillars.

"I came back with the goods, Nathan Explosion." Alex spoke to the leader of Dethklok. "What goods?" He asked.

"You know, those Krispy Kream Doughnuts you guys ordered. Duh!" Alex told him. "I told you! I don't want any freakin doughnuts!" The drummer of Dethklok, Pickles, yelled.

"Well I approve." William Murderface, one of the 3 guitarists of Dethklok, said "You have to be kidding me." Skwisgaar told him.

Riku walked in as the conversation got interrupted. "Alex, just who are those guys?"

"Well Riku, This is the metal band called: Dethklok" Alex told him.

"Who the crap is this dumbo?" William asked "Oh, I almost forgot. This is Sora, Riku, Kiari, Donald and Goofy." Alex introduced.

"So why are they here?" Toki Wartooth asked.

"I don't know… (Looks at watch) Is tomorrow the wedding?" He asked. "Yes." Skwisgaar Replied.

"Okay. Well, me and the others are heading to bed." Alex said as he head back to HQ.

But someone is watching them. Someone that Alex defeated once… Is ready to gain its vengeance.

TBC

A/N: Metal Sonic was watching our gang and Dethklok, and you did know that Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic have joined Organization XIII? Read Ch.2 and you may know that on the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Look it up on the 2nd chapter.

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 7

What the fire truck is wrong with Japan?

Inside the castle that never was (which is being reconstructed in the form of many of Eggman's failed plans, the death egg), Dr. Eggman was playing a game for his Playstation 2 that he imported: Heavy Metal Thunder, But Xemnas saw him and he asked "What the Fire truck is this?"

"I got this game from Japan." Dr. Eggman replied, Xemnas rolled his eyes away from him and walked away.

But in the alter of naught, Demyx looked in the sky to see what other worlds are out there than just some they followed Sora in. He decided to go to the first spot in his exploration and that would be… 99th Street from Jet Set Radio Future.

Now back inside the castle, Dr. Eggman explained Xemnas about Japanese import games.

"If you come to Tokyo, you could find some decent Japanese games." But Xemnas couldn't get the message. "Look, maybe we can go to Japan after we find out where Sonic and those anthropomorphic freaks are!" Then Metal Sonic appeared and told the that Sora and the gang are at Station Square.

This won't be good… not even at a very special occasion…

TBC

A/N: Where is Demyx going next? Will Sonic and Amy's wedding start at midnight? Will Sora and the others meet Sonic for the first time? Should I have drunken Coffee while doing this? All the questions except the coffee question will be answered on the next chapter.


	9. Special Valentine's day chapter

**DD: Hi! Hope you liked the 2nd fanfiction, even if it is in script format. And Baron von beef dip?**

**BVBD: Yeah?**

**DD: You left your lights on your car…**

**BVBD: Crap!**

**Bolderdash McFarlein: Did someone say "Beef Dip?"**

Disclaimer: …Same as the other chapters…

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 8

Meet Sonic and Amy Rose

"I got a map." Alex said brightly when they head to the wedding. "It's at the emerald church. And second of all, I'M NOT RELIGIOUS!!" he yelled.

"Ow… that was an owning yell!" Donald quacked out. "I really need some coffee before we… why are we going to the wedding?" Asked Goofy when he was chowing down on M&Ms. Alex told the crew this rumor: "Almost every night on Valentines Day, at the emerald church, they shine out a legendary stained glass window of a beautiful princess named Sally Alicia Acorn and a black and gold striped hedgehog named Wind the Hedgehog. They where like Romeo and Juliet in Shakespeare the Hawk's romantic tragedy. They called it 'the wedding of the two lovers'."

"Wow. (Sobs) that was so beautiful…" Kiari cried.

Alex continues "Ever since Sally and Wind died at the same burial spot, the emerald church was built underneath it so people worshiped the two as gods." And he ended.

Sora's eyes widen of that rumor. "Whoever wrote this fanfiction sure is a legend."

3 miles later

Riku bumped into what seems to be a pink, female, anthropomorphic hedgehog with a cute, lavender wedding gown. "Whoops. Pardon me woman." Riku dully said until the girl snapped "I have a name you know!" "Ow! Don't yell at me like that!" he said.

Sora asked Alex "who is she?" and Alex told him "her name is Amy Rose. Daughter of Lily and Danny Rose. She was 22 years old since Dr. Eggman was defeated 10 years ago."

Sora replied to him "She's lovely." and Alex explained why she's in the wedding dress in the first place. "She is at the door for the wedding to start, therefore holding Sonic's hand and… I don't know the rest…" and Alex and the crew (except Amy) entered the door to meet Sonic and his pals.

Later at 11:55 PM

5 minutes before the wedding starts,

Sora met Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles for the first time. They where chatting about their lives when its 11:59 PM. "What do you mean my ancestors have the DT's?" Knuckles yelled at Riku until the clock struck midnight.

And at the end of it, Sonic and Amy are about to kiss, but some roar interrupted the wedding. "What the fire truck is going on?" Sonic Asked when the ceiling disintegrates by who else but Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic and Organization XIII!

Will this be a reunion for vengeance, or is this the final strike…

TBC

A/N: It has to happen. Dr. Eggman joined up with Organization XIII, the wedding has ruined and I didn't get any sleep. I hope you like this chapter. R&R. No flames. Happy valentine's day.


	10. Chapter 10

**DD: (Coughs) This is the 10th fanfic! Yay!**

**Bolderdash Mcfarlein: And I got beef jerky if anyone wants one.**

**DD: Did you see the last Chappie?**

…

**DD: Guess not…**

Disclaimer: Why can't you just get to the point?! DD doesn't own ANYTHING!! (explodes)

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 9

And so it begins

"Muhahahahahaaaaaaa" Dr. Eggman, who now bears the mark of Organization XIII, laughs hysterically to Sonic. "You think you can try to beat me now?"

Sonic snickered as he thinks this is too easy "Come on egghead, I always defeat you." But as he draws out his weapon, Xaldin pops out of nowhere with 6 spears around him. "What? Who are you?"

Sora, Riku, Kiari, Donald and Goofy saw Xaldin as he releases energy from his fist "WTF?" Riku yelled. "This can't be…" Sora spoke.

Alex starts to worry about the damage they are going to create to the emerald church, and he cannot tolerate that type of rampage. He pulls out a cross and chanted "The power of Gaia compels you!"

"WTF!" everyone yelled. "What?" Alex asked as he put the cross down, draws out his sword, and then just attacked.

Alex attacks Xaldin with his Blade of fury, but his attack failed to even lay a scratch on Xaldin. "Huh? Xaldin seems different. His body seems…lighter!" Alex thought.

"I thought I defeated organization XIII…" Sora calmly spoke as Riku prepared to strike with his keyblade. He leaped on to Dr. Eggman's machine and damaged the controls.

"Ugh! Next time I find you, it's going to be personal!!" Eggman yelled as he fled from the battle. After Sonic beaten up Xaldin, he as well escaped.

"What was that all about?" Sonic asked as Alex went completely ballistic. "(Gibberish) DR.EGGMAN! (Gibberish) MACHINE! (Gibberish) DR.EGGMAN'S MECH!!"

This isn't going to be healthy for his mental health…

TBC…

A/N: This is the first time that Sora saw Dr. Eggman. And that gibberish from Alex? That's from an episode of Spongebob Squarepants where Spongebob goes postal at Mr. Krabs because of his money issues. Read and review people. NO FLAMES!!


	11. Commercial Chapter 1

**DD: Hi! I hope everyone got a chance to review.**

**Bolderdash: Uh… Dark?**

**DD: What!?**

**Bolderdash: We still got 5 reviews since we started chapter 8. One from aqua dragon sayan, one from petals and keyblades, one from nightmare car, and two from silver wolf.**

**DD: …**

**TKM: What chapter are you working at?**

**DD: This is a Commercial break.**

**Bolderdash: WTF!**

**DD: Every 8, 9, or 10 chapters, I make commercial breaks so I don't have to work the disclaimer off.**

**TKM: '.'**

**Bolderdash: …**

**DD: Let's just get the commercials rolling.**

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Commercials Chapter #1

BFHS

Hi! Tonight on Newgrounds TV, We present the hilarious Sonic the Hedgehog bits from: Blazing Fire Hawk Studios!! (Sign explodes) Watch the Sonic characters, as we view the most soil-your-pants-with-hilarity bits that will bust more that your guts with laughter! Hilarious bits include: Sonic Glitched, Ode to the nut shot, Sonic sells out, and the most acclaimed laugh bomb: What if I was a Rainbow Six solder: Sonic style! So get ready to inflict laughs all over your nuts with Blazing Fire Hawk Studios!!! Tonight at 11:00 Only on Newgrounds TV. And visit to see more of the hilarity.

BFHS

Kingdom Hearts Bloopers DVD

Like Kingdom Hearts? Like hilarious bloopers? Then get the Kingdom Hearts Bloopers DVD Vol.1! See the hilarious stuff that hasn't made it Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, and Chain of memories! Get you Laugh-your-pants-off moments off of this DVD for $19.99! WAIT!! There's more! Call 1-800-673-8575 today for the next 10 minutes, and we will slash the price to $9.99! That's right. Ten bucks off! So belch out hilarity like Jack Sparrow slamming himself to an invisible wall TODAY!!

End of commercial chapter #1

A/N: You might be a little shy about this but… These are only fictional. But you can see Sonic outtakes 3 on But this is only commercial chapter #1. when another 8, 9, or 10 chapters pass, I'll throw in more commercials. For now, wait for the next chapter to come.


	12. Chapter 12

**DD: Did anyone like them commercials?**

**TKM: (Throws pie at DD)**

**DD: #&! THANKS!**

**TKM: Whoops…**

**DD: Let's pick up where we first left off.**

Disclaimer: Hey! I'm back and… DD doesn't own anything even Alex's rival: Orel from that Adult Swim show where every testimonial facts goes wrong.

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 11

Alex's real score to settle PT. 1/7

Orel visits

After his spatting, Alex lays on the ground, catching his breath. "Ouch… I don't want to yell like that." Sonic's friend, Tails, spoke.

"My thoughts exactly" Said a familiar tone that Alex makes a quick guess. "Orel!"

When Sora, Riku and the others look up, they saw on the shattered roof what seems to be a Christian boy. "Uh, Alex? Who's that?" Riku asked first. "That's my arch rival at the Olympus Coliseum, Orel Puffington! He struck me out of the finals before I ever get the chance at scoring the Hades cup." Alex explained.

"Are you still being completely sour after your loss at the coliseum?" Orel teased redundantly. "Zip it Orel! I'm still going up against you at the next Tourney!" Alex yelled in a dark tone.

Sonic walked up to Alex and explained to Sora "I know what you where thinking, Alex entered the 78th Annual Hades cup tournament, and just when you think that he wins, his final battle was against Orel, and somehow he lost because he was wear that relic that seems to be a blinged-out cross"

Sora was confused at the relic part of the story and remembered that it seemed to be the same thing he got after the first time he saw Demyx. "That's the same medallion Demyx stolen at the underworld!"

"Crap! I thought that's an antique from the gift shop back at morelton." Orel snapped as he figures it out. "I'll kill you!" Alex yelled as he jumped to the roof, drawing his sword to strike Orel. "Sword of the storm! Wind!" he yelled as a tornado is conjured, damaging Orel

"Oh yeah? Well I have an elemental attack of my own! Rays of the Norse Gods! Light!" Orel yelled as beams of light rain towards Alex. But luckily, he jumped back before the attack hit. "Hah! Is that the best you got?"

"What are they doing up there?" Sora asked Sonic, not knowing what's going on. "They are fighting with the Xaolin spells from the mages of Feudal Japan." "I hope my wife is here to see this." Tails spoke. "What? You're married?" Riku asked surprisingly. "Yeah, it's kind of a long story… he fell in love with Cream and well… she got married to him." Knuckles told him. But before Riku can ever absorb what Knuckles told him, he gotten cross-eyed as he spoken this question: "Is Cream an anthropomorphic rabbit?" "Duh." Knux replied. "Excuse me while I vomit it the bathroom." Riku murmured when he rushes to the bathroom.

Back at the battle, Alex uses a summon he has with him "Mystic creature of the turo galaxy, I need your assistance! Come forth, my mystical beast!" As the light of the cosmos shines above him, the creature appeared with galactic armor and a nebula blade. The particular summon was nothing more that Stitch from the those movies and TV show you watch.

"Ehga Mana Krista!!" Stitch roars out as he draws out his blade and attacks Orel with his combos and galaxy spells. "That… was one strong… summon. But I has a summon as well." Orel spoke out as uses his summon. "Lost monk of the forgotten oceans, begin your strife of your spell of the aquatic! Come forth, Omi!" As the seal of the emblem shines from Orel's weapon, a young monk with an orb and a dragon appeared out of nowhere. The summon was, as you know him Xaolin fans, Omi.

"Tornado strike! Water!" Omi yelled as a tornado of water rushes as Stitch, but it didn't reach far enough. "Hahahaha! That was weak Orel! Hahahaaaaaa!" Alex laughed as he gloats about the attack's range, until a ray of frost blasted Alex. "Ouch…"

When Orel and Omi are about to pull off a combo, Orel's cell phone rang. "What is it this time Hugh?" Orel spoke as he chatters on the phone. "Okay Hugh, I'll get there ASAP." Orel then shut off the phone and told Alex: "I have something to do first before we finish this. Until then, farewell." Orel spoke as he and Omi teleported in his gummi ship with a graffiti writing that says 'GOD ROCKS!' and sped off.

Alex then jumped off the roof and he said "He ran off, but I have to go there." "But we have to stop Dr. Eggman and organization XIII" Sora told him, but Alex told him to put that on a 'List-of-things-to-do' and told Sonic "Call every friend or ally you know, because we are going to every world we can find!" which brings up the question: How long till the 7 part series of this fanfic be over?

We will see that in PT.2!

TBC

A/N: Pretty long huh? And Stitch and Omi are in there and I don't own them. R&R. NO FLAMES! See ya at Part 2. v


	13. Chapter 13

**Legolas: Yo!**

**TKM: Who the puck is that?**

**DD: That's Legolas. He came here because of his special appearance in the fanfic.**

**Bolderdash: This doesn't change the fact that we still have 5 reviews.**

**DD: This has to give us more response.**

**Legolas: Want some elven limbas bread?**

**TKM: What are you tal- (gets hit in the head).**

**DD: Can we get on with it?**

Disclaimer: Everything is not own by DD. Not even Orel, Omi, Stitch and Legolas

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 12

Alex's real score to settle PT. 2/7

Then came Legolas

"Okay. Everyone's here" Alex spoke as everyone is here. He checks the list to see if everyone's present. "Ok. Sally, Big, Charmy, Legolas?" He spoke when he sees an elf.

"Hiya, peoples!" Legolas yapped like an authoress that makes random fanfics. "Who in the name of Phillip Michel Thomas are you doing here?" Alex yell as he was about to draw his sword. "My world gotten attacked by… Christians!" Legolas yelled.

Sora's mouth fell to the ground as he saw Legolas. "WTF!" He yelled.

Legolas, who seemed creeped out by all the furries, told what happened to his world.

_Flashback_

Middle Earth

12:46

Aragorn, as usual, walked towards the gates of Mordor, spraying graffiti, until a ship fell down. "Oh, what is that? You have to find a better aiming spot for that attack! HAHAHA!" He laughed as he rolled to the ground due to hilarity when suddenly something came and struck the door down.

"What the?" He said when the door fell down, revealing Orel. "Who are you?" Aragorn asked. "Your worst Christianity!!" Orel screamed as he uses Rays of the Norse gods.

Aragorn ran back to his kingdom, screaming of fright. "Someone help! Crazy wizard spell! Crazy nutjob attacking me! HELP!!" when Legolas woke up, he saw a beam aiming towards him.

"Yikes!" He yelled as he dodged it. "What in the name of Gaia is going on?" Legolas told to Aragorn "Crazy boy with spells! Crazy boy almost struck me!" Aragorn cried in fear as he went in a fetal position. "A crazy kid huh?" Legolas asked as he went outside.

Outside of the kingdom, every solder in the kingdom prepared for battle, but the nutjob that was attacking Aragorn was Orel. "A little kid? Is THAT who's attacking you?" Legolas spoke in dismemberment. "You know elf. Size never matter, but my spell's power does!" Orel yelled as he prepared his spells.

"I'll show him what real spells I'll show!" Gandalf yelled as he cast thunderstrike (which may corrupt, but with the one ring gone, there is no corruption.)

Orel got zapped a few times, but he still holds his position. "That should need more that a few thunderbolts to take me out! Firaga!" Orel yelled as a hail of fireballs fall at the scattering solders. "Hmmmm… that was interesting. Hey Orel! Where did you learned that spell!" Gandalf yelled "I've thought you might know. I'm the mage, vice counselor and leader of my city called Morelton." Orel spoke as he silently casted his next spell. "That still doesn't answer my question!" Gandalf told him as he looked at the sky.

"That's the spell he used on me!!" Aragorn cried, still on a fetal position. "OO! RUN!!" Gandalf yelled as everyone evacuated.

_End of Flashback_

"So Gandalf sent me here to Mobius to get help from you and your friends stop the enemy." Legolas told Alex.

"Zzz… What?" Riku asked since he didn't hear what Legolas said. "That was the most F-ed up flashback I ever seen!" Sora yelled as he begins to start whacking himself with a stick. "What's up with him?" Legolas asked as the screen fades, ending PT.2 of the 7 Part Saga.

TBC

A/N: Aragorn and Gandalf are the other two characters I don't own. And the world that Orel was attacking was Middle Earth from The Lord Of The Rings. Read and Review, Do not flame, and happy spring break everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

**DD: MLJ, you might be right about one thing, but I have no website. Besides, It was a tribute to Hamtaro.**

**Kizikara: Yeah!**

**Bolderdash: WTF! Who is he?**

**DD: My 4th OC.**

**TKM: Can we get this over with?**

**Bolderdash: I hate Burger King!!**

**TKM: WHOPPERRR!**

**DD: YOU TWO SHUT IT!**

**TKM: Bite me WHOPPER Jr.!**

**Kizikara: OO**

**DD: Shut up!**

**(Explosion)**

**DD: Fanfic first, rambling later…**

Disclaimer: DD Never owns Sonic, KH, Orel or LOTR. Not even Hamtaro and the characters.

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 13

Alex's real score to settle PT. 3/7

A Hamcropian/Cristian war.

Disney Castle

1:37 PM

"Battle stations! Repeat! Battle stations! Hostile army invading Middle Earth! All solders report to the launch pad!" A computerized voice called out on the PA.

"Everyone! There has been an invasion at Middle Earth!" Mickey Mouse reported as the map appeared. "We spotted what look like Christian starships breaching the frontlines of Rivendell. Sending 400 solders through the allied base." He continued. "This is why Nish'garra want to send them: to crush one of the first of the three Gaia temples."

"That little runt Orel is really started to piss me off!" yelled one of the commanders of the Gaia forces, who at all cost, looks like Boss. One of the Hamhams. (I apologies, he just hate Christianity. And he swears whenever he get minstrel.)

"Commander Boss, please. How can you be this upset? We have at least 58,000,000 solders in Space station ARC." 2nd lieutenant Maxwell Ross spoke (Note that it's really Maxwell. He is the Second lieutenant of the space station ARC) "Who cares! Orel's the biggest threat!" Commander Boss spat.

"Just take a chill pill man, and relax." Officer Jingle told Boss. (That is Jingle. The leads the SKY division of the army.) "… I'm really going to kick your sorry-" he murmured just when Jingle bashed him with his guitar. "Are you sure we can stop that kid? Okwee?" Counselor Penelope spoke quietly (Since the characters are Hamhumans, Penelope sometimes say 'Okwee' or 'Okyoo' and she is the first youngest Counselor of the ARC.) "Since Orel started the threat, then yes." Commander Boss calmly spoke after getting hit by Jingle's Guitar.

"Are you nuking kidding me? I can't let my cutie be left in combat, carrying her child!" Vice counselor Cappy yelled. (Cappy is the Vice counselor of the ARC and Penelope's husband.) "King Mickey, as I much as I hate to do this but, as vice counselor, I won't allow my wife to be trapped in battle! She is having a baby you know." Cappy dully yelled, loosening his green helm. "It's ok vice counselor Cappy, I know a certain someone who can stop them like he did to Organization XIII." Mickey spoke calmly as he show a photo of someone on the screen. "Who is that?" Commander Boss asked. And Mickey told him his name: "Sora."

Middle Earth

Area: Gates of Rivendell

5:17 PM

Sora, Riku, Kiari, Donald, Goofy, Alex, and everyone else exited the mobian starship, only to find… a war. But not just any war, A war between the brutally trained Christians of Morelton and the Hamhumans of a metropolis called Hamcropolis. "OO! WTF!" Riku yelled. "What is going on?" Sora asked as he drawn out his keyblade. "It is… a war." Alex slowly spoke as the hamcropian starships descends from the sky. Followed by a screen fade and a dramatic sound, ending PT.3 of the 7 part saga.

TBC…

A/N: This fanfic is still K plus for action, MILD language, and dramatic scenes. R&R. Don't flame.


	15. Chapter 15

**Maria: If I learned from that last chapter is that Christians can cause many disasters to real life cultures.**

**DD: And by Christians, she meant Orel.**

**Kizikara: Yeah! Beat it you Christianity-drunk child!**

**DD: As for many, the space station ARC is a spacestation version of the Hamham clubhouse from Hamtaro. Except it's in space…**

**TKM: Why does this feels like a educational message?**

**DD: We are encouraging people who read this fanfiction to both never watch the Adult Swim show: Morel Orel, and tell them that in this fanfic: the space station ARC is the Hamham's new place.**

**TKM: …**

**Maria: And now, let's move on to the fanfic.**

**Bolderdash: Who wants pie! (throws it at DD)**

**DD: &$!**

Disclaimer: DD never owns anything. (sips on tea) And I'm bored…

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 14

Alex's real score to settle PT.4/7

Caught inside the battle zone

Previously:

Sora, Riku, Kiari, Donald, Goofy, Alex, and everyone else exited the mobian starship, only to find… a war. But not just any war, A war between the brutally trained Christians of Morelton and the Hamhumans of a metropolis called Hamcropolis. "OO! WTF!" Riku yelled. "What is going on?" Sora asked as he drawn out his keyblade. "It is… a war." Alex slowly spoke as the hamcropian starships descends from the sky.

And now, the scene continues.

Alex saw the emblem of a sword with a halo above it welded on the starship's hood. And he realizes it's one of the Gaia alliances. "Was that Hamtaro's starship?" He then ask. "What are you talking about?" Riku asked as Alex's attention is still caught by the familiar starship he saw before. "I was with Hamtaro a long time ago…" Alex started as a flashback begins.

_Flashback_

Space station ARC

10:39 AM

Hamtaro, Bijou, Alex, and Harmony destroyed the Ultimachina. A ultima machine that was served by Spat to delete the space station ARC out of existence. But with that out of the way, something happened to Spat.

"Ugg… ow… you put up a good fight, but not when I'm going to shatter the ultima weapon again!" Spat yelled. But the flashback was interrupted by someone landing on Alex.

_Flashback interrupted_

"Crap! Be careful nex- Wha?" Alex asked when he saw Hamtaro. "Sorry abou- Al?" Hamtaro asked. "It's you!" both of them yelled. "Please tell me why this guy was Hamtaro…" Riku dully spoke when the two finally met.

"Sora, this is Hamtaro. Hamtaro, this is Sora." Alex introduced. "Hamha!" Hamtaro spoke to Sora. "Ham-what?" Sora asked as he didn't understand what Hamtaro just said. "That's a Ham-chat term for 'greetings'" Hamtaro told him.

"Hey Hamtaro! Think fast!" someone yelled as a Christian swordsman ran towards Hamtaro. "Beat it!" Alex yelled as he drawn out his keyblade slashed the swordsman in half.

"WTF!O.o" Riku, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi yelled as they realized Alex has a keyblade. "He has a keyblade!?" Sora yelled "Oh. That? This is my special keyblade. It's called the Ultima Weapon." Alex Said as he shows his keyblade to Sora.

"Hey Hamtaro! I thought I saw a glimmer of light followed by a swift sl- What the?!" someone spoke until it saw Alex. "Commander Boss?" he said as he sees the commander. "I can't believe you here on this heat of battle! Help me crush those Christians for making this hostile takeover." Commander Boss asked Alex. "Even if their lead by Orel, then we will fight!" Alex accepts as he led the others.

At the war zone, 58,000,000 Hamcropians and 400 Christians (minus one that Alex killed) fought over the control of the first Gaia temple. "There are only 400?" Alex asked Hamtaro as he cuts down a Christian archer in half. "They thought of that like in that movie called: 300" Hamtaro answered as he stabbed an enemy mage. "Stop chattering and start killing!!" Donald yelled as he cast Thundaga on the warlocks that are surrounding him.

But on the Christian starship, Orel, Hugh, and Reverend Putty sees the desperation of the movie-based attempt as they see Alex charging towards them. "I assume you have any ideas?" Hugh spoke to Orel as he grabs his spell book. "Just this: Sandstorm of Ra! Earth!" Orel yelled as a sand storm brewed at the battle zone.

"Ack! What the hell?" Commander Boss yelled as the sand storm covered up their sights. "That must be another one of Orel's tricks! We have to move straight and ignore the enemy if we want to reach that runt!" Alex yelled as the command is issued. "Okay. For right now, let the SKY division attack from above." Commander Boss told Alex as he calls in a fleet of Banshees flies towards the battle zone.

"Officer Jingle to Commander Boss, can you read me?" Commander Boss said through the screen. "This is Officer Jingle. What's going on their Commander? Whatever you tell me and we will take care of it." Jingle answered "We want you to take down the enemy from above the sandstorm. Think you can handle it?" Commander Boss asked until Jingle knows how rough and hardly visible the sandstorm view was. "I think so. There could be a 27 percent chance of the banshee bombs blasting the right kind of target…" Jingle replied with a little worry. "Just do it! Dammit!!" Boss cursed (I'm so sorry you have to hear that. Hope that won't leap the K plus rating.) "Yikes! Ok. Chill down man." Jingle yelled as he and his SKY division solders blasts banshee bombs towards the battle zone.

Back inside the starship, Putty watched the radar monitor, noticing bombs heading towards the ship. "Uh, Orel? We have a problem. Some missiles are heading straight at us." He then said calmly. "Ugh… In the name of dark lord Nish'garra, I had enough of missiles! Let me handle it… AGAIN!!" Orel roars ah starts coming to the starship's deck.

Outside, Jingle blasted the other starships with his banshee's blasters, straight at their cores. "All enemy ships are cleared. TANK division, your cleared for landing." Jingle called from the intercom to Officer Oxnard, Leader of the TANK division of the ARC. "Copy that. Everyone! To your Wraiths and Landmasters!" Oxnard yells as he deploys the LAND division. (Oxnard is the Officer of the LAND division and Hamtaro's friend.)

As the SKY and LAND divisions striking, underneath the battle zone is the SEA division, constantly finding a way to crush a hole into the land so they can surface. "Commander Boss. We almost broke through the ground." Officer Pashmina called as the ground almost collapsed by every torpedo launched by the Aquas.

Back at the battle zone, 50 Christians felt the ground buckling beneath them as it collapsed, revealing the SEA division. "Ha! This is too easy." Pashmina laughs as she and the team deploys from their Aquas and equipped their harpoons. "This weather sure does look tense I reckon," Ivy said to Pashmina "It's because Orel brewed up a sandstorm!" Commander Boss told the two as the sandstorm starts to subside.

Will Sora and the others reach the starship in time while the battle gets rougher? Stay tune!

TBC…

A/N: This battle is getting more rougher and more longer than it looks like! This is about to get gory! Wait for part 5! R&R No flames!


	16. Chapter 16

**DD: OMG! Who flamed all my fanfics?**

**ES: I don't kn-**

**DD: Flame Rising! That's who! I hate his reviews!!**

**TKM: (Pulls out dagger) Let's kill him!!**

**Kizikara: (Draws out ****Omega Zikatazu) I'm with you too!**

**DD: (Draws out his Keyblade) Disclaimer, we have to put our random act of hilarious chatter to a halt because we have a flamer to kill. I'll kill you Flame Rising!!**

**Bolderdash: (pulls out his crossbow) That's right! I'm with you all the way!**

**DD: Let's kill him!!! (Charging at Flame Rising's domain)**

Disclaimer: O.O! DD never own anything, and I need to change my pants. Not even parts of the script of Hamtaro: 3000 Hammy steps in search of mother. By Haru.

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 15

Alex's real score to settle PT.5/7

Enter Axle

As the battle rages on at the battle zone, Sora, Riku, and the others finally entered the Christian starship. "Well, we made it. Not too shabby though." Sonic responded after a few chapters worth of him not yapping. "I guess that Orel dumbo likes to decorate his starship's interior" Commander Boss spoke in a nice tone, when Alex interrupted. "You know, I haven't finished my flashback I was showing to Sora, Riku, Kiari, Donald and Goofy." "Ok. Go on." Hamtaro said as the flashback resumed.

_Flashback resumed_

"Ugg… ow… you put up a good fight, but not when I'm going to shatter the ultima weapon again!" Spat yelled. Until then, Hamtaro, Bijou, Harmony and Alex giggled, trying to suppress their laughter.

"What?" Spat asked "Take a good look at yourself! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alex yelled as he burst into laughter. Spat used his oversized demi mirror and saw what happened. "OMG! My outfit!! I've been turned into…… Harmony…" Spat moaned in greave disgrace.

_Flashback end_

"Interesting story if you do say so yourself, I've been waiting to hear what happened to Nish'garra's minion." Someone spoke "Who was that?" Sora asked "Aw come on Sora, You remember me, Its Axle. Your ally who helped you last time. Got it memorized?" the shadowed figure spoke, who revealed to be Axle. "Axle? How did you get here?" Sora asked "Let's just say, a little aquatic bluebird told me that." Axle replied. "I really want to know what happened to my mom?" Hamtaro asked Axle as he presents another flashback.

_Flashback_

Hamcropolis, the field of remembrance

5:10 P.M.

"I wonder if my mother is up there in the clouds? …MOTHER!" Hamtaro yelled as he tries to make contact to his mother "Forget it. Your mom is deceased. You still can't see her soul floating as a star in the cosmos." A certain girl in a black coat spoke. "Who are you?" He asked as his sword is drawn "Well, I'm Larxene. Organization XIII's member." Larxene then answered. "Where is my mother? What happened to her?" He yelled as he kept striking her with every strike. "I would tell you that, but that would take you a step back." She replied in a questionable tone. "What do you mean 'a step back'?" He yelled as his anger grows. "You may have to speak with the other 5 members: Vexen, Xaldin, Axle, Demyx and Xemnas. They have the information you need to 'revive' your mom." Larxene told him as she left. "Revive my mother?" Hamtaro asked himself as he walked forward to the shrine of remembrance.

_Flashback end_

"And that's why I ask you Axle, can you help me find the ingredient for the Hamcropian resurrection scroll?" Hamtaro begged as Axle, as usual, decided to show off the portal to the scroll's ingredient. Until Reverend Putty busts in, panicking about the fleet overwhelmed "OMFG! Oh my frickin' god! We're going to die Orel! We're going to die!!" He bawled as Orel stomps in and slaps him. "Shut up! We are not going to die! We trained the solders and done what the Romans did in the movie!" Orel yelled until he looked at Alex. "Aw, puck no! What the puck is wrong with you! Fighting over the loss about the 87th Hades cut tourney, crushing my forces and now this! Breaking and entering in my starship! That's it!! I'm no longer your rival no more! You're now a threat to Nish'garra, the Christians and your worst nightmare!!!" Orel screamed at the top of his lungs. "O.O" Everyone gave a weird look to him. "Sounds like a sore loser to a war looks like a wimpy leader to a faction. Got it memorized?" Axle said to Orel as Alex gets sick of his catch phrase. "Shut up Axle!" Orel yelled as he draws out his weapon and attacked. But it didn't lay a single blow. "That was pathetic. You can't strike me with that sword with holes and drawings on them. In fact, no matter what you do, you can't even cut me by the skin. I'm immortal now, but Xaldin told me that he got beaten up by a certain blue hedgehog with a spear." Axle taunted Orel. "Was he talking about me?" Sonic asked as Axle noticed Sonic's weapon. "Hey! You're the one who kicked Xaldin's can!" Axle yelled as he charged at him, until Sora stopped him.

"Look. Can we stop this quarrel and stop the war? You helped me out back at Twilight Town once before you died 3 years ago. So you can stop Dr. Eggman as well." Sora told Axle until he figured it out. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to our new member of Organization XIII. Hey Doc!" Axle yelled from the portal. "What is it Axle? Can't you see I'm watching something?" Eggman asked as he is introduced. "I want you to… Aw crap! The author's having a writer's block!" Axle yelled as he griped about himself stuttering, ending the fifth part of the seven part saga.

TBC…

A/N: (DD isn't here, but there is a note that said 'I hope you like Axle and Larxene back in the flesh. I am happy about that. Hamtaro's mother, Yuki, will soon be on later chapters. R&R. No flames.)


	17. Chapter 17

**DD: We're back!**

**TKM: Yup. Good thing that a-hole isn't here to flame your fanfictions anymore.**

**DD: I need something to eat before we continue the story. (Looks at some Dynamite Dumplings) Look! Food!**

**Ny'terro: Don't you ever think about it!**

**DD: Why not?**

**Ny'terro: Their mine!**

**TKM: Give us some, or else!**

**Ny'terro: Yo momma!**

**TKM: (Stares evilly at Ny'terro) Don't ever insult the king of all cosmos in front of me!**

**Ny'terro: Momma mia!**

**DD: Let's get this story over with.**

Disclaimer: DD Never owns anything. Nuff Said.

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 16

Alex's real score to settle PT.6/7

It ends now!

Hours later (Since the chatter might take too long to stomach),

Middle Earth

Rivendell Battle Zone

3:47 A.M.

Orel ran out of the starship (Or HIS), only to find his takeover with 400 Christian solders a failure. "What the puck…" Orel meeped as the Hamcropian solders marches towards him. "It's over Orel. You lost the war. But I still have a score to settle with you." Alex spoke out as his draws out the ultima weapon and summons Stitch. (A/N: Don't own him.) "He's right Orel. Maybe we could retreat in your gummi ship if we have the chance." Hugh told him. But Orel instead shuts him up and draws his sword.

"Let's end this Orel!" Alex yelled as he charged at him. "Bring it on! Heretic!" Orel yelled as he does the same thing.

(Enter battle cutscene here)

Moments later, Alex and Orel are covered in lacerations and bruises because of the spells they used. "Ugh. You really shown your true colors. And by that, I mean you don't have blood that was supposed to bleed from you. …Wait a second?" Alex realized when Orel never has any blood. Instead, Alex can see his empty shell, as he realized that he is a heartless. "What the f- He's not human! He's a heartless!" Alex yelled as Orel shows his true form: A Guard Armor "That's right! I'm what you expect! A heartless!" Orel yells as his fist starts fling towards him. "Aw, hell no!" Commander Boss yelled as Hamtaro blocks it. "Oh god… Again, the heartless are acting up. I guess we have to do what we must…" Sora groaned as he attacks Orel with his keyblade. "Hmm. Maybe Nish'garra must have a connection with the heartless" Axel though as Riku prepares for battle.

Meanwhile, back at the world that never was, Demyx came back from 99th street so he can alert the others. "Guys! There is something I want to show you back at that world I went to!" He yelled as Xaldin roars out "Where the hell have you been!" Demyx walked away from Xaldin and told Xemnas the news.

Back at the Rivendell battle zone (or what's left of it anyways), Alex, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Hamtaro and the rest of the Hamhumans fought off Orel until it's time to get out. "Ow! Screw you all! Let's get out of here!" Orel yelled as he, Hugh and Reverend Putty escaped at their gummi ship.

Everyone in Rivendell cheered as well as Legolas. "You did it! You saved our world! You guys are heroes!" Legolas cheered as everyone escorted to the castle.

Hours later, at the dining hall, Sora spoke to Aragorn about his journeys. "And that is why we defeated Ansem, Xeanort's heartless. You got all that?" Aragorn then went speechless. "That was wise of you to manage such a feat." Gandalf then spoke to Sora when he heard him. "That was only the half of it. We wound up somewhere in Twilight Town when the nobodies attacked. But just as we where done for, King Mickey came in and killed them." Sora explained until the door opened as a group of five entered.

Guess who they are from one of the previous chapters, as the epilogue of the 7 part saga comes.

TBC…

**Legolas: Yay! I pop up in another chappy!**

**DD: O.o!**

**Legolas: What?**

A/N: Yup. The 7 part saga: Alex's real score to settle draws to a close in the next chapter. And after that, we visit 99th street from Jet Set Radio Future. R&R. No flames.


	18. Chapter 18

**DD: I have a list of worlds for the fanfic. Well, half of it anyway…**

**Kizikara: .**

**DD: Yeah… anyway, here's the first half of the list:**

**99****th**** street**

**Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion**

**Hamcropolis**

**Lyoko (from Code Lyoko)**

**Kamui (from Lilo & Stitch)**

**Peach Creek (from Ed, Edd, n' Eddy)**

**KND Moonbase (From Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**New Jersey (from Tony Hawk's Underground)**

**Radiator Springs (from the Disney/Pixar movie: Cars)**

**The Alchemist's Path/Central City (from Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Pride Lands (from The Lion King)**

**Pok'emon Square**

**(The list continues on Page 2)**

**TKM: This tells me that this is going to be a long list…**

**DD: So will my fanfiction, since Sonic Insanity by Metal Scorpion.**

**Bolderdash: (Throws a pie at DD, but missed and landed at Maris's face) Whoops?**

**Maria: My hair! I'll kill you!!**

**Bolderdash: Get the chapter started already!**

Disclaimer: DD dose not own anything! If you excuse me, I have a paycheck to balance.

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 17

Alex's real score to settle Epilogue

Sora's new journey begins.

Previously…

Hours later, at the dining hall, Sora spoke to Aragorn about his journeys. "And that is why we defeated Ansem, Xeanort's heartless. You got all that?" Aragorn then went speechless. "That was wise of you to manage such a feat." Gandalf then spoke to Sora when he heard him. "That was only the half of it. We wound up somewhere in Twilight Town when the nobodies attacked. But just as we where done for, King Mickey came in and killed them." Sora explained until the door opened as a group of five entered.

William Murderface began to alert everyone this: "Help! We were at 99th Street, and we got attacked by weird, black things! Alex, you know what they are! Right?" "Yes. Those things are called Heartless." Alex answered as he starts to bring out the info COM. "The Heartless are being without hearts, but surprisingly, they take a person's hearts by attacking them, making it so they do have hearts. You could tell when they are slain with the keyblade." Alex explained as he turns on a simulation of a shadow Heartless disappeared by a strike of the keyblade, releasing a heart. Toki starts to drag Sora in the bathroom and told him "Look. You don't like those things, and they sure as Hades don't like you, but the Heartless are at an all time war with the "Nobodies" as a person named Demyx told me." Sora starts to get out of the bathroom as a response.

William even told him "There are also these crazy people in white jumpsuits!" "I think you are referring to as a Dusk, one of the Nobodies" Alex explained as he gets a phone call. "Hey King Mickey. What is it?" Alex spoke on the phone "Ok. I heard from Miles 'Tails' Prower that Sonic and Amy's wedding was ruined by Organization XIII and their newest members: Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. But those two never have a organization name with an X. Right?" Mickey Mouse asked. "Yep. They are just a couple of freeloading villains." Alex replied with a smirk. "Okay… so that means that the battle isn't over at all. Like Hercules say: A hero's work is never done. I told Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy that there are a lot of different worlds that doesn't look apart from other worlds that Sora went. For example: Demyx was exploring 99th Street from the 2003 SEGA game: Jet Set Radio Future, The Alchemist's Path (Or Central City) is from the anime series: Fullmetal Alchemist, and this-one-place-that-I-can't-think-of-a-name is off of that game for the Nintendo DS: Elite Beat Agents." Mickey explained. "Holy Casanova!" Alex yelled as he begins to turn on the world map. "There was no need to be surprised. Look. Sora and the gang are coming with you. Okay? So bring whatever friends you have with you and get going!" Mickey said as Alex replied "I will, your majesty." Alex hung up as his conversation with King Mickey ended.

"Gang, time to pack up, because we are going on our new adventure!" Alex yelled out as he summons his Gummi Ship. "What?" Sora asked confusingly. "King Mickey told me to bring you all with me to every world on my list.(Look up)" Alex spoke as he prepares the quadrates for 99th Street. 'Okay. Looks like we are up for our next adventure. Let's make sure this won't be a total drag' Sora thought as He and everyone (Even Sonic and his gang) to many unusual worlds and somehow meet up with old friends from last time.

Let the adventure… BEGIN!!

End of the 7 part saga, but the rest is TBC…

A/N: since Sora and the crew are going from world to world, stopping Organization XII in their tracks (and the Heartless), here are the world-specific ally(ies) (1st half):

99th Street: Yoyo

Radiant Garden: Leon

Hamcropolis: Hamtaro & Bijou

Lyoko: Aleita

Kamui: Stitch

Peach Creek: Ed

KND Moonbase: Kuki (One of Alex's wives(in this fanfic))

New Jersey: Tony Hawk

Radiator Springs: Lightning Mc Queen

Central City: Edward Elrich and Alphonse Elrich

Pride Lands: Simba

Pok'emon Square: Altera the Chikorita (one of my OC's)

That's it for the first half of the list. R&R. No flames.

P.S It's almost summer time!


	19. Chapter 19

**DD: 10 more days till summer! And I have the 2****nd**** half of the list.**

**TKM: Let me see (looks at page)**

**List of worlds 2****nd**** half:**

**Space Paranoids (from Tron)**

**The hundred acre wood (from Winnie the Pooh)**

**Mardias (from Romancing SaGa)**

**Olympus Coliseum (from Hercules)**

**Suburban London (from Hello Kitty (HK fans, be very surprised))**

**Mushroom Kingdom (from the Super Mario series)**

**Middle Earth (from the Lord Of The Rings)**

**Megaville (from the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi comic)**

**Station Square (from the Sonic the Hedgehog series)**

**Twilight Town**

**The world that never was (reprised)**

**TKM: … oh crap…**

**ES: Hope that wasn't classified.**

**DD: It isn't ducebag!**

**TKM: O.o! Maybe we should just do this.**

**DD: I guess. First Stop for Sora: 99****th**** Street!**

Disclaimer: DD never owns Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog, and JSRF. Where is my paycheck?

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 19:

Jet Set Radiooooooooooo my god!

World: 99th Street

99th Street

The blue district

12:00 A.M

Near the blue district of 99th Street, Hiyashi was chasing Yoyo as usual since he spray painted "Rokkaku pushes mongo" on the wall behind him. "You fragin' punk!" "HAHAHAAA! You really have to work out! PORRRRRRRRRRK!" Yoyo gloated as he grinds on a wire and escaped to the main district, towards the GG's hideout. "I'll show you pork!" Hiyashi yelled back as he turned around and saw a Nobody who looks like Yoyo, except with a blue shirt. "Wait a m-, you where here, and now you went behind me? Are you on drugs?" He yelped as the Nobody snickered and spray painted the same message, except it's called: "Hiyashi suck shotguns!" Hiyashi screamed for cover as the Nobody went and attacked.

(99th Street logo appears (Insert picture))

Alex, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Sonic and the gang (Except Hamtaro and the others since they went beck to Hamcropolis) appeared in 99th Street, only to find them wearing punk clothing and roller blades. "Just like the old days." Alex spoke in a relaxed way. "Why am I dressed like this?" Amy asked while she starts to worry. "When we entered a world, our clothing changes, depending on almost each world's theme. This is a Japanese theme, so we are wearing Japanese clothing that the yakuza wears." Alex told everyone (including Amy, since she asked.) as he leads the way to the GG's Hideout. Problem is that nobody (except Alex) learned how to skate with their roller blades. "Hmmmmmm… I guess I can teach you how to skate." Alex then informed.

(Minutes later, at the Hideout)

"Hey. Yoyo! I'm back!" Alex yelled as Yoyo appeared, surprised that Alex is back. "Hey! Alex! It's good for you to be back here, yo!" Yoyo cheered as he hugs Alex. "Who is this kook?" Sora asked Alex. "That is Yoyo. He and I stopped Goji Rokkaku from taking over Tokyo" Alex told his as a flashback began.

_Flashback_

99th Street

Rokkaku's Void

Time: Unknown

Alex, wielding his keyblade as usual, and Yoyo, are facing off against what looks like Rokkaku, but it's a Heartless called a Cyan Demon. "You will never stop me from fulfilling my dream of changing Tokyo for the better!" Rokkaku yelled as he slams his claymore into the ground, knocking both Alex and Yoyo into the edge of the platform. "Ugh! His claymore looks dangerous. Yoyo! See if you can distract him by writing graffiti on his back, while I steal his claymore and use it against him!" Alex commanded as Rokkaku slams his claymore against the wall, preparing to strike again. Yoyo and Alex dodged it just in time for Yoyo to distract him. "This will give him my attention." Yoyo said as he writes "Yo momma sucks mongo! X-)" On Rokkaku's back. "Hey! Look at what's on your back!" Yoyo then yelled to Rokkaku as he looks on his back and yelled: "WWHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!" Rokkaku dropped his claymore so he can chase Yoyo, only to find it was a diversion. Alex grabbed the claymore, jumped high enough, and threw it at Rokkaku's chest. "GGGGGGYYYYAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Rokkaku screamed in agony as Alex finished him off.

_Flashback end_

"I don't really know how you put this off but…" Sonic then spoke to Alex. "Well, we can all say that the world was safe..." Alex then got cut off by Yoyo. "My posse got kidnapped by those Nobodies!" "What!" Everyone yelled. "Corn, Gum, Beat and Garam are kidnapped by the Nobodies that look like me, except with a blue shirt!" Yoyo explained as he still went totally insane about where they are at. "… They started to threaten everyone again… this is the time they pay! Yoyo! Where are they heading!" Alex yelled to Yoyo as he doesn't actually know where they COME from, but where they are HEDDING to. "There going to the Rokkaku expo stadium, yo!" Yoyo told Alex as he, Sora, and Riku drew their keyblades and started to head towards the stadium. "The entrance is at the north between the blue and red districts, where the save point is, yo!" Yoyo explained.

Looks like a rescue is at hand.

TBC…

A/N: Sonic and the gang decided not to be involved in the battle. Because that will be meddling. Oh. And here is the other half of the world-specific ally(ies):

Space Paranoids: Tron

The hundred acre wood: Pooh

Mardias: Albert

Olympus Coliseum: Auron

Suburban London: none (because Hello Kitty doesn't want her fur covered in blood)

Mushroom Kingdom: Mario and Luigi

Middle Earth: Legolas

Megaville: Dexter (from Dexter's laboratory)

Station Square: Sonic and Amy (in latter chapters)

Twilight Town: Roxas

The world that never was (reprised): Axle

Commercial chapter 2 will come up later next chapter, as well is the EBA and Ouendan worlds. R&R. No flames.


	20. Commercial Chapter 2

**Bolderdash: There on to us!**

**DD: Who? Is there a problem?**

**Bolderdash: Yeah, there is a problem! The Ouendan are on to us! They could be somewhere around this room right now!**

**(Jaws music plays)**

**Bolderdash: What was that?!**

**DD: The theme music from Jaws.**

**Kizikara: Turn it down! I'm trying to get some sleep!**

**(Someone creeps over behind Bolderdash)**

**Bolderdash: There's someone behind me, isn't there?**

**(DD pointing what's behind them as Bolderdash turns around)**

**Ryuta Ippongi: OSU!**

**(Bolderdash runs in terror)**

**Both???**

**Saito: You really shouldn't have done that…**

**Ryuta: Why?**

**DD: Mayyyyyyybe we should just start the commercials… **

Disclaimer: DD never owns anything that belongs to him, not ever the two you saw there. (Bites cheeseburger)

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Commercial Chapter 2

Commercial #3: Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files series

"And now for something completely CRAZY! People of the Kingdom Hearts websites and blogs, prepare to laugh you heads off! Because Nodison 98 brings you the Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files! (Sign explodes) hear and laugh as they say and do the CRAZIEST stuff from other shows and movies! Visit us at WWWdotYOUTUBEdotCOM (type in the URL with a period between), type in the keyword: Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files, and then watch and laugh you guts out with Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files!! (Sign explodes) Because that's something that's completely crazy!"

Commercial #4: Ouendan training academy (fiction (if you didn't live in Japan))

"OSU! TATAKAE! OUENDAN! Everyone knows about the game Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan, but what if you become a member of the Ouendan? Then, come to the Ouendan training academy. Become the inner cheerleader you always want you to be. Train with the cheer squad you will lead to help people in need. Heck! You can even show off and become who you always been! Well with the uniform and all… (--) Enroll to the Ouendan training academy TODAY! OUEN DAI-SEI-KOU!"

End of commercials

**Saito: Oo!**

**DD: Didn't see that commercial coming.**

**Ryuta: It's our recruitment AD.**

**Bolderdash: Are they gone yet?**

**DD: My OC, Bolderdash McFarleien, is scared of cheer squads.**

**Saito: Tell me about it…**

A/N: Only 3 days till summer vacation, and the Ouendan training academy commercial was a fictional one. Review for me please? I didn't have a single review. And no flames! You know what happened last time?


	21. Chapter 21

**DD: I'm back at my school, which is where I started up the fanfiction: Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog. Sorry I haven't thrown in a chapter of this all summer, and I updated the Fantasy Girl Kirlia Characters section of my profile. My OCs are on an Afternoon stroll, so lets go straight to the action!**

**ES: zzzzz… What?**

**DD: Well, Except for one.**

Disclaimer: DD never owns anything. That's all I can flippin' say.

Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 20

Graffiti Gamblers

World: 99th Street

Sora and the Crew (And Alex as well) arrived at the future site of the Rokkaku Expo Stadium with Yoyo, Only to find out there are cameras flying. "What the puck? What are those things, yo?" Yoyo asked Alex. "We're being watched. But by what?" Alex pondered when a booming voice is heard. "Welcome to another exciting episode of Dreadzone! Where our compediters fight to survive to take on the 5-time Grand champ: Ace Hardlight!" "O.o! DREADZONE!!?" Sora and Riku yelled. "I can't believe this, yo! The odd looking nobodies captured my posse, just to be put in some combat sport? NOW I've seen everything, yo!" Yoyo freaks out as he goes to the stadium.

"We're live in the glorious 99th Street's Rokkaku Expo Stadium, where we wired, twisted, and fused the rails on the way to the hacker node. Our new competitors: Corn, Beat, Garram, and Gum, A.K.A.: Graffiti Gamblers are ready to race. Isn't that Right, Juanita?" Someone spoke as Juanita replies "It is, and it will be as long as they know Dallas."

"I thought Ratchet took care of Gleeman Vox when I was gone!" Alex yelled with shock and outrage. "Who are you talking about?" Sora asked as Alex explained. "Gleeman Vox runs an underground media empire and started up this illegal combat sport called Dreadzone. The galaxy's number 1 uncensored, unethical, and completely underground combat sport." "You sound like an advertisement." Goofy told him. "… Nevermind, lets stop him!" Alex commanded as he charges at the DZ strikers guarding the gate to the stadium. "Yo! Wait a minute! What about Rokkaku!!" Yoyo yelled as he screams out: "WHO WRITES THIS CRAP!!!!"

TBC…

A/N: Just to add another twist, I slaped on a lot of stuff from Ratchet: Deadlocked, so expect plenty of backtracking. R&R. No Flames!!


	22. Chapter 22 Finally!

**DD: Well Sora, I'm finally granting you wish. I'm finally adding a chapter for Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Sora, Riku and Kairi: FINALLY!!**

**Riku: Now I'll be able to put the smack down on that 'Gleeman Vox' moron.**

**DD: Well, we need to be assured for the rest of the fanfiction. Besides, that will only spoil the whole thing.**

**Sora: Never mind that! Get this chapter up and running!**

Disclaimer: DD does not own anything affiliated with Nintendo, SEGA, Square-Enix, Insomniac games or any of the other game companies. Can I get my paycheck now?

Kingdom Hearts meet Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 21

Last-minute intrusions

World: 99th Street

"This competition is going to be the first since Ace Hardlight crushed many gladiators that opposed him! Okay that there sucked, but now Dreadzone is taking the ratings record breaking mayhem by the truckload!" Dallas yelled out on the mic. "What Dallas is saying is this season's campangs are now going to be set in many worlds like where we are at now, inviting many heroes to compete in a series of challenges on other worlds that they did now know about." Juanita spoke as Dallas looked at the screen. "Whoa!! It looks like there are some last-minute contestants coming! You know Juanita; it's never too late to find more newbies in the last minute. But before we begin the Graffiti Gamblers' race to the node, please welcome the represenitives who brought back Dreadzone and make it become their icon of many sponsors." Dallas spoke out as the 6 represenitives are shown on the screen. "Our first represenitive is a nobody from Organization XIII. He carries a shield, he is known as the 'Chilly Academic', and is said he was once obliterated by Sora once. Let's give it up for Vexen!" Dallas proclaimed as Vexen appears on the podium. "Represenitive number 2 is from the dark depths of the ruins the Team Rocket hideout. He seeks revenge, he is hungry for power, and his pokemon has a bad attitude. Bring it for Giovanni!" Giovanni appeared with Mewtwo next to Vexen. "Represenitive number 3 came from the darkest pits of hell. He has a sword and has an urge to kill. Please welcome Jason Voorhees! But keep you children away from him, because he's out for blood!" Dallas shouted as Jason appears out of nowhere next to Vexen. "Our 4 represenitive is the devourer of worlds, aiming to devour the heart of all worlds, and also takes a beak by playing baseball with his minions if he's not busy devouring worlds. Please give a whopping welcome to Galactus!" Galactus then appeared next to Giovanni by breaking through the wall behind the stadium. "Represenitive number 5 is known to his hatred of love and a master of disembowelment to all angles of Gaia. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the lord of darkness: Spat!" Juanita spoke out as Spat appeared from the shadows to darkness. "And our final represenitive is known to be the son of Gleeman Vox. He is the main reason he now runs his father's media empire and is said that he took down Ratchet. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the one, the only: Baxter Vox!" Dallas shouted as Baxter came out from the screen.

"What!!" Sora yelled at Vexen, Giovanni, Jason, Galactus, Spat, and Baxter is shown on screen. "You know those guys, yo?" Yoyo asked as Alex stood on his knees in shock. "I thought… I defeated them……" Alex whispered in his breath in agony. "But who is this Baxter person? And why did he defeat Ratchet?" He then asked himself. Sora then decided to charge to the stadium with Riku and Kairi. As Alex draws out his keyblade, someone appeared from the ground. "Ratchet's not killed. He's with us." The mysterious stranger spoke. "Who are you and why do I give a damn!" Alex yelled as he charges, only to fall into the warp pad.

Sora looked back noticing where Alex went to. "Riku? Where did Alex went off to?" Sora asked Riku. "There is no time for this! We need to save my friends, yo!" Yoyo yelled as he busts through the gate. "Okay?" Riku said as they went on.

TBC… I think.

A/N: Although I finally got a chapter up, the 4 villains are from the following: Giovanni is from the Pokemon series, Jason is from the Friday the 13th movies (Including Freddy V.S. Jason), Galactus is from the movie: Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer and Spat is from the game: Hamtaro: Hamham heartbreak. I'm really slow, but this chapter, as you all want, Is all my mind can think of. Read, Review, and Ixnay-on-the-laming-fay!


End file.
